2011-03-05 - Dial 3 For Fries
The only burger place Sam could find on short notice on Axis Zeon was this literal hole-in-the-wall joint directly outside the main mobile suit hangars. It looked more like a closet than the door to a restaurant; the hatch is sparse, and the only indication is a tiny sign next to it (reading 'FIVE ACES BURGERS') and the smell coming out of it. This, of course, means it has the /best food on the station/. Sam and Ascian sit at a small table made out of part of a Zaku's shoulder piece. The whole place is kind of spartan in terms of furniture, with everything having a metallic look and a greenish color to it, but the walls are covered in old ace posters, propaganda and authentic paraphenalia used by the aforementioned ace pilots of Zeon. There's even a discount if you're an ace yourself! By the time Remille shows up, Sam is on his second burger, having apparently built up an appetite for delicious (and expensive, but he's buying) cow-flesh. He picks at a basket of fries at the same time rather than just chowing down, having chosen to wait until Remille put in an appearance to start the second course. Ascian has all the ketchup, like some kind of ketchup miser. Ascian is indeed dipping fries into the ketchup... and the mayonaise... and the mustard... which he has mixed in a small bowl into a new sauce of sorts. There's a plate of about five buns laying there. Well, the tops of buns. It seems Ascian's eaten five burgers, and removed the top buns from each of them for some reason. Even now, he's on his sixth burger, scarfing it down quickly after which he chugs down a half bottle of beer. He then kind of slams the beer on the table and is giving Samuel a pissed look. "And then the bastard stabbed through the back of Amenthes. I'm telling you!" It seems Remille has walked into the middle of a conversation. "I am telling you. She got /pissed/. I mean... had I not held her back, I'd likely won that fight. But then I'd killed the pilot." Why hadn't he let her anyhow? Since when has Ascian been known to let people live? Isn't he a soldier? The female Frightener known as Remille Fortner comes into the joint, after having to get some directions from the crew here; That, and oddly one of her crew-men actually /knew/ where this place was. This oddly doesn't surprise her; After all, some Frighteners were not raised with the same food choices. The dark haired woman looks at the two with those sapphire blues as she starts to make her way over. "Who decided to stab your unit in the back?" James Heller had heard some of the people in the DC he thinks are worth while are out for burgers. They have found a hole in the wall place, which clearly means it's the best food on the station. How else would it surive against the various fast food chains. It's just a universal law on food. James is wearing the odd flight suit his strange Knightmare frame like mecha uses, but the strange helmets nowhere to be seen as he enters on in. He'll pull up to the table and pull an order. "So real honest to god Burgers. You normally can only find little joints like this earth side or on the ring I find. Colony planners /hate/ little places like this." "Oh." Ascian looks up at the female. "So, guess I finally get to see you outside of your machine now, huh?" The young man stands up. As many burgers as he'd scarfed down, he looks like not even a crumb had landed on his perfectly clean uniform. Even his hands are clean. Yet, he still grabs a napkin and taps it against his mouth before he extends a hand out to miss Fortner. "Ascian Luddite." He introduces himself, then points at the chair next to himself. "Please, do sit." He might have no love for Boyle Fortner, but he had no problems with Remille. As much as she sometimes hemmed on him, he still appreciated the pointers she gave. "As for who stabbed my unit in the back." He settles back down on the chair, grabs the beerbottle and chugs a bit more down before putting it more gently on the table; "Well, first it was that unknown NEXT. Which had Amenthes freak out. But today she behaved, when that VF got behind me." He explains, whilst turning his head towards James, who decides to sit with them as well. "Hey James. Long time no see." Sam seems to favor appetizers. He's had a basket of fries to himself and another of fried mozzerella sticks on top of the (double) cheeseburger. Ascian has the superior bottomless stomach, but Samuel knows the fine art of pacing one's fried food consumption. "Yeah," Sam says, stretching the word out, " that would've been kind of a crappy thing to do. Now, what you should've done, he remarks, gesturing emphatically with a fry with a glob of ketchup on the end (he's a purist, none of that mixed crap), " is gone for the arms and kept if from actually fighting back. I figure cutting something like that up'll put it down without killing 'em off, you know?" Chomp. Fry gone. "Hey Remille, have a seat." He looks up at the other guy, peering at him for a second. "Heller, right? Fancy seein' you here. Decided not to leap into the fray, huh?" Remille watched as Ascian rose to his feet. It was almost like being observed by an officer; Watching for every flaw; Every single motion he made. Yes, she was taking it all in. Piece by Piece. "It is also a pleasure to meet you face to face as well, Mister Luddite." She then takes his hand and gives it a gentle shake. "You also shouldn't get obsessed over that NEXT. I am sure you will have your chance to say hello to it again in due time." She then takes a seat easily. Her movements fluid and very calm. "It be unlike Crest to keep it locked up for long. Since it also won against you, this means that they will be pushing a larger green flag." She then rests her hands on her lap gently. "That is how most corporations work with toys." Her eyes then scan over to Sam who seems to be calmly enjoying his food. "Hello Flynn, I see the youth has better manners then the elder." She muses, though it was hard to tell if she was being playful or, serious. Then as James comes to the table, the female Frightener gives him a pilot nod of her head, "Mister Heller." Those sapphire blues soon though start to scan the room, at times she even looks over the brim of her glasses as if studying something in the distance. "As I said. Amenthes took over. She was aiming the rifle for the cockpit. If I hadn't forced the aim, she'd have succeeded too. As for cutting down her arm. That's what I did today. That Gundam II - when it tried to get at me with its beam saber, I cut off its hand behind the wrist. Gundams tend to be increadibly vulnerable without their hands. They usually just have their vulcans left at that point." Ascian explains, pointing a fry at Sam in a 'blaming' manner, before dipping it into the special 'sauce' he'd created and sticking it proudly into his mouth. "I'm still learning. Especially since part of the time I spent as an experiment was on a system I can't even control anymore." "But you are right, miss Fortner." He looks at the woman who's now sitting next to him, and nods at her. "I shouldn't obsess. But then, my obsessions rarely last long to begin with. There's only two things that I keep close to my heart and in my mind on a daily basis." He reaches into a pocket of his own and takes out what looks like... a picture. "My sister." The young man puts it into the middle of the table. It's a picture from when he and his sister were still young. They look like twins. Same haircolor, similar hairstyle, same eyes. She's smiling, where-as he is kind of giving her a confused look. "It's the only picture I have of her. She was more family than my father or mother ever were. I haven't seen her for... what is it now... five months now?" He leaves the picture on the table, tapping it a few times with his index and middle finger of his right hand, before moving that hand to the bottle of booze and emptying it - then raising it towards the bar to demand another one. Looks like he felt like getting drunk. "My other obsession is probably obvious. And that's Amenthes." Remille glances down at the picture of Ascian's sister and himself. She stares at it for a bit before she then looks a bit distant for that moment; Actually, not so much the Ice Queen she claims to be, but like all things, this ends just as quick as it had begun. "Twins I see." She states calmly. "Being away from a twin can be difficult. Even more if you are close to that twin." She observes them eating their fries, not ordered anything yet. Along with the burger that Sam has; Yet she hasn't made a move to get anything herself.. Yet. "I wish I could have been here for the battle." The female frightener admits. "The action would have been nice." James Heller is waiting on his burger orders now and eying Sam for a moment. "So I'll see about that data, but I want to see how you handle the unit in a test your self. Consider it my price to get to use it." He grins a little bit. "Though I may send your brother a bill. You don't wanna know how long it takes to fab armor for that hting and where did he get a beam weapon with that sort of output?" He laughs a bit. "Still nice to find someone worth fighting." "Yeah. She's technically like... ten seconds older than me." Ascian replies, in that manner that clearly indicates that she never let him hear the end of that fact. A new bottle of beer soon arrives, opened up, and Ascian begins chugging it down with a tired look on his face - before removing it from his mouth after it is a quater empty. "I miss her." There's some clear sorrow in his voice. He smiles at Remille - breaking the less happy look on his face - since he'd caught that moment of warmth in her expression. "And I don't think you would've wanted to be there. It was..." He ponders for a moment. "Rather unremarkable in a few ways. The Argama certainly didn't take out most of their elite during that mission. Short of the Zeta Gundam and the Wing Zero." The young man shakes his head and mutters something about NewTypes. "Anyhow. You're welcome to try some of this for your fries, or steal some of mine." He shoves the fries-basket between him and remille and then the bowl of mayo-mustard-ketchup mixture. Remille's eyes glance over to James. The statement of 'brother' then 'beam weapon' was a rather trigger to this. Those sapphire blues staring him down for a moment. Two different sides they may be at the moment, but one should always tread carefully when dealing with twins. No matter of the same gender or not. "My brother is a very good mechanic and I am very talented software engineer." She admits calmly. "Zio Matrix provides us with the units and parts; We modify it from there." She then at last places her hands on the table. Her thumbs gently tapping together as she just stares at her hands. She then listens to Ascian explain, before watching the fries get moved over to her, along with that odd, creepy mixture. She picks up a fry gently and mostly just nibbles on it. "I believe fifteen between myself and Boyle." She states, "I think he is older. We don't have much in the way of birth records, nor did we ever care to look at them. It didn't matter who was older or younger. What mattered to us was he was the brawn and I was the brains. Ying and Yang. If I couldn't do it, he could." She then looks at the fry which is about half gone. Examining it, "... we had one another then, that is all that mattered and all we cared about. Long as we had one another's backs, no one could get between us." She then finishes the fry, "It wasn't till we got older did we learn to stand apart, and even then, we are still stronger together." "Gundam Mark II's are pretty fine machines, if basic ones. I'd love to get my hands on one of those--add it to my collection, maybe trick it out in my spare time. God, can you imagine the customizability on one of those babies?" Sam salivates. So he eats a few more fries. Sam waves to get the attention of the cook behind the counter, also made of surplus hull and armor parts. He jerks a thumb at Remille; the scruffy guy nods once and puts another burger on. Problem solved. "Never used a power armor, but hey, I'm game. Give me some time to get a little practice in and I'll prove my worth." Sam picks up his burger and takes a chomp. Delicious. "I admit. I've never really... been a strong person myself." He looks at Samuel for a moment, then Heller, before returning his attention back to Remille... and raises a hand and just waves in their general direction, as if telling them to ignore what he just said. Ascian even shakes his head whilst doing this. "Never mind. Anyhow, how come you two are so different?" He looks at Remille. "I mean, in my eyes, between you and Boyle, you are definitely the better half." The young man nods sagely, then turns towards Samuel whilst drinking some more of his own drink and taking the picture back to put into the inner pocket of his uniform. "Ahhh. Yes. I guess the Gundam II-s are nice for that. If you want, I'll see if I can cut out the cockpit next time? I assume you can reverse-engineer that part?" James Heller looks at Luddite annd smirks as he gets his burger order, a pair, with a big pile of onion rings. "Oh thank God! They know how to make rings here!" The Britanians do not know how to make onion rings. It was sad times for Heller over there. He now replies to Remille. "Zio Matrix is pretty top rate, and your just insane then. Given The USA-G10 can take a small tac nuke and keep on going a bit." "I got stopped cold. "Makes sense with Twins and siblings." He looks over to Sam. "Gundams make people arrogant most of the time. I keep seeing snotty little teens with em think they are god and start preeching." "We'll have to do it planet side. The Pylons will make a mess and the rail gun would likely breech O'niel's cylinder's wall." Remille hrms softly, "Many men say this to me, many women say he is. We are not to much different, he and I. We are both Frighteners, and we both work under the same flag." She then takes another fry, "Just right now, that flag has been divided. The thing you must understand is," She then waves the fry slightly, "We are mercenaries who take on bigger and longer contracts then our Raven Nest cousins. They typically take on short term contracts, while we take on bigger game." Remille then glances over to James. "Zio Matrix is one of the larger firms on Mars, outside of BAHRAM..." She then thinks for a moment, "... whom I believe is a bit larger. I don't really keep up with the corporate numbers." Then the burger is planted down in front of her. She stares at it in question, before raising a brow. "... that is... a large sandwich." "Enjoy." Ascian pats Remille's shoulder and picks up the bottle, after which he tosses down some money. A little thing in his pocket is beeping. "Seems Duat is requesting my presence. Guess it got lonely or something." He jokes, though Samuel may know that he might actually be hiding some seriousness behind those words. He quickly chugs down the rest of the bottle, and then tosses down some extra money. "Some of it's tip - Remille, treating you to another burger or a drink if you want one. In celebration of you not being a jerk like your brother." And with that said, he wanders off. "See you later, Flynn." "It sure is. Dig in." Sam grins like a lunatic at Remille and takes another bite, chews, swallows. Delicious. Sam glances back to Ascian and nods slightly, almost offhandedly. He'll forget it, maybe. He raises a hand to wave at Ascian on his way out. "Later, Ascian. I'll catch you another time." He chows down for another moment, slouching in his seat (as god intended) and eyeing James "Slider OCC" Heller. "Yeah, well, they're cool machines. Just because some teenage drama queens got a hold of highly deadly experimental testbeds..." He shrugs. Remille picks up the burger in question and then takes a careful bite of the burger. She chews gently, raising a brow with narrowed eyes as she attempts to examine its flavor. As she chews, she hrms. Then she rests the burger down, opens it, takes off the tomatoes; Then she tries it again. Though she didn't say much to Ascian as he left. Perhaps the 'Your brother is a jerk' statement may have rubbed her the wrong way. James Heller nods. "Oh I know, I pay attention to arms companies. I sometimes like to liberate tech like when we jacked that Rosenthal EVO." He smirks. "Old habits die hard but I don't bite corps that are supplying us or our forces." "Oh ya good machines but the pilot's get cocky, you can set em off make use of them. It's up to men like us to liberate such find machines. So Knightmares, whatcha think of those things Sam? I got to say the ejection system is impressive." The other marian gets a look. "Ya, but it's also the damn Katz Kobaish that guy's a engine." He smirks. "I'm damn good at that, I'm one of the people who are repairing and making sure the Turn X is operational." The other being Leonard or maybe it's Bell it's hard to tell! Category:Logs